Page & Seigneur
by PoivronRouge
Summary: Trois tête-à-tête entre Mine et Nobunaga, situés entre les chapitres 44 et 46 de "Le Roi-démon"
1. Octobre

Il fait un temps à ne pas mettre un oni dehors. Et pourtant Nobunaga a ouvert en grand la fenêtre qui donne sur l'ouest. Mine sait bien pourquoi: il veut profiter de la vue sur le lac Biwa et lui en faire profiter. Mais le brasier posé au centre de l'étage parvient à peine à tiédir l'atmosphère, et Nobunaga n'est vêtu que d'un haori sans manches par-dessus son yukata. Mine voudrait lui suggérer de se couvrir davantage, de fermer la fenêtre ou de redescendre à un étage mieux chauffé, mais elle ignore comment s'y prendre.

-C'était une belle partie de chasse, n'est-ce pas ? dit Nobunaga avec entrain.

-Oui, ue-sama, approuve la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que tu aimes la chasse, Mine ? s'enquiert le seigneur.

La jeune fille réfléchit. Elle ne s'est jamais posé la question jusque là : suivre Nobunaga lorsqu'il partait chasser faisait partie de son travail, rien de plus.

Elle aime monter à cheval. Elle se retrouver dans la nature. Et puis – c'est le côté carnivore de l'oni qui s'exprime en elle – elle aime traquer le gibier et le manger.

-Oui, ue-sama, j'aime la chasse, répond-elle.

Nobunaga paraît satisfait de l'entendre.

« Nous ferons une nouvelle partie d'ici quelques jours » dit-il avant d'enchaîner : « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pour te distraire, Mine ? ».

La question déstabilise la jeune fille. Ces derniers temps, son maître lui pose beaucoup de questions sur elle-même, sur sa famille, sur son clan. Mine a toujours autant de mal à s'y habituer.

-Pour me distraire ? répète-t-elle machinalement.

-C'est cela, réplique Nobunaga avec un peu d'impatience. Que fais-tu de ton temps libre ?

-Je m'entraîne, répond la jeune fille. Je discute avec mon frère et mes camarades. J'écris à mes parents.

Son maître détourne son regard vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il fait quelques pas pour se diriger vers l'embrasure.

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Ranmaru, j'ai l'impression, remarque-t-il.

-Je m'entraîne à la lance avec lui. C'est un lancier hors pair, explique Mine.

-Comme l'était son père, commente Nobunaga.

-Ran m'a aussi donné des leçons d'étiquette et de calligraphie quand je suis arrivée à Azuchi, ajoute la jeune fille.

-Et que penses-tu de lui ?

-il est sérieux, intelligent, entièrement dévoué à son travail et particulièrement compétent sur le sujet.

-Et en dehors du travail ?

-Il est gentil mais un peu dans la lune. Bōmaru a l'habitude de dire que son frère est d'une intelligence supérieure, mais que dans certains domaines c'est une buse.

Jusqu'ici, Mine a réussi à répondre de manière formelle. Mais lorsqu'elle prononce la dernière phrase, une pointe d'amusement transparaît dans sa voix. Elle se morigène intérieurement pour son manque de professionnalisme.

-Est-ce que cela te dérange ? demande Nobunaga.

-Non, pas du tout. Ranmaru est un ami loyal et dévoué. C'est l'essentiel à mes yeux.

Nobunaga se retourne et fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Mine. Il s'assied en face de la jeune fille, l'air satisfait – encore plus satisfait qu'au début de leur conversation. Mine ignore ce qu'elle a dit qui a mis le seigneur de si belle humeur. Mais si complimenter Ranmaru le réjouit autant, elle le fera volontiers, autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Ran le mérite.

-Tu parles peu de toi-même, remarque Nobunaga. Je suis obligé de te poser des questions précises si je veux des renseignements sur toi.

C'est vrai que Mine se livre peu, contrairement à Tamotsu qui raconte sa vie à qui veut bien l'entendre. Même avec ses proches, elle préfère écouter plutôt que parler. Elle trouve cependant la réflexion injuste venant de Nobunaga. Il arrive à son maître de faire connaître sans ambages son opinion, mais la plupart du temps il s'attend ce que son entourage devine ses pensées.

-J'ignore ce qui vous intéresserait, ue-sama, explique-t-elle. Vous avez déjà beaucoup de choses à penser, et bien plus importantes que celles que je pourrais vous raconter.

-Tu es intelligente, observatrice, tu as un jugement rapide et sûr. Tes réflexions ne pourraient-elles pas être utiles ? Pourquoi les garder pour toi ? réplique Nobunaga en s'emparant de la bouilloire sur le brasero.

Alors que le seigneur s'apprête à verser le saké qu'elle contient dans les coupes disposées devant Mine et lui, la jeune fille l'interrompt, confuse :

-Arrêtez, ue-sama, ceci est ma tâche !...

Puis elle pousse un cri horrifié et pose ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Mes excuses les plus profondes, ue-sama ! s'écrie-t-elle en se prosternant jusqu'au sol. Je ne voulais pas vous donner d'ordres !...

A sa grande surprise, un petit rire lui répond.

-Si je comprends bien, pour te voir agir de manière inconvenante, il faut que j'agisse moi-même de façon déplacée ? commente le seigneur avec amusement. Bien, puisque c'est ton travail, sers-nous le saké.

Il abandonne la bouilloire entre les mains de son page. La jeune fille s'empresse de lui obéir, désireuse de rattraper son impair. C'est une vraie chance pour elle que son maître soit de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.


	2. Novembre

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, dit Mine d'une voix forte avant de pousser le battant de la porte.

Tandis que la jeune fille pénètre dans la pièce elle se rend compte qu'elle est, ce soir encore, le seul page de service. Son maître est assis à sa table de travail. Il a déjà revêtu son yukata de nuit, mais il travaille encore et ne semble donc pas près de se coucher.

Mine se rapproche et va s'asseoir devant lui, mais de côté. Ainsi elle reste dans son champ de vision sans le déranger de son regard. Les jambes croisées, le dos bien droit, elle concentre son attention sur le mur devant elle, tout en restant à l'affut du moindre bruit. Que Nobunaga ait besoin d'elle, qu'un intrus entre dans la pièce, elle doit être prête à réagir.

-Tu peux te mettre à l'aise, dit son maître sans lever les yeux du courrier qu'il est en train de lire.

-Oui, ue-sama, répond Mine avec zèle.

Elle relâche un peu les muscles de son dos et de son cou. Mais elle reste tendue, car elle sait qu'elle doit être vigilante. Doublement même, puisque cette nuit encore elle sera la seule à assurer le service de Nobunaga.

Elle laisse vagabonder son regard dans la pièce. Dans le coin au fond, le futon de Nobunaga est étalé et prêt à recevoir son maître. Il s'agit d'un futon à une place : Nobunaga dormira donc seul cette nuit. Enfin, seul avec son page.

Mine s'est déjà retrouvée en tête à tête avec Nobunaga, de nuit même, et pourtant c'est la première fois qu'elle se sent aussi nerveuse. C'est que depuis peu, elle se demande si son maître ne caresse pas l'intention de lui faire partager son lit.

Plusieurs nuits elle est restée éveillée dans sa chambre – avec Tamotsu qui dormait comme une souche à côté d'elle – en essayant de se représenter l'effet que cela ferait de se glisser entre ces draps, de sentir Nobunaga au dessus d'elle, en elle. Elle a déjà vu son maître nu à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle n'y a jamais prêté attention jusque-là. A présent elle essaie de se remémorer les détails de ce qu'elle a vu, et d'imaginer à quoi ressemble ce corps au toucher, ce corps long, mince et vibrant d'énergie.

Mine sent soudain le regard de Nobunaga peser sur elle. Le seigneur la regarde avec un demi-sourire. La jeune fille se redresse aussitôt et rassemble ses pensées.

-Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais te mettre à l'aise, remarque son maître.

-Je me suis mise à l'aise, répond la jeune fille surprise.

Oda Nobunaga lève les sourcils pour exprimer son doute, mais il ne paraît pas autrement contrarié.

-C'est bien de toi, Mine, de respecter les convenances en toutes circonstances, observe-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Oui, ue-sama, acquiesce la jeune fille, ravie d'avoir été ainsi complimentée.

-Il ya un temps pour le respect des convenances, commente son maître d'un ton neutre. Et il y a un temps où le respect des convenances devient…

Il s'interrompt, comme pour retenir le mot qui s'apprête à sortir de sa bouche.

-Oui, ue-sama ? interroge son page.

-Inutile, achève le seigneur.

Nobunaga reprend sa lecture, laissant Mine digérer la réponse. Peut-être la première remarque de son maître, sur le fait qu'elle respecte les convenances en toutes circonstances, n'était pas un compliment après tout.

Tout en parcourant son rapport du regard, Nobunaga lâche un sourire.

-Ce Singe, décidément ! Il faut qu'il m'écrive tous les deux jours pour m'informer de la situation sur le front du Chūgoku, et me demander mon avis sur tout ! Cela dit, ajoute-t-il après réflexion, ce n'est pas désagréable. Cela me donne l'impression d'être au cœur de l'action.

La remarque surprend Mine, qui se tourne vers son maître. Elle le regarde à présent bien en face. Nobunaga lève les yeux de son rapport.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

La jeune fille se détourne brusquement en maudissant sa maladresse.

-Non, rien d'important. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, ue-sama.

-Laisse-moi juger de ce qui est important ou non, lance Nobunaga avec impatience. Ton opinion m'intéresse, je veux l'entendre.

Mine est si inquiète d'avoir contrarié son maître qu'elle n'enregistre que distraitement cette étonnante déclaration : « Ton opinion m'intéresse, je veux l'entendre ». Elle s'incline devant le seigneur.

-Si telle est votre volonté, je vais parler, déclare-t-elle. Ue-sama, si vous appréciez autant d'être au cœur de l'action, comment se fait-il que vous vous rendiez si peu souvent sur le front ?

La jeune fille a conscience que la question est intrusive. Si quelqu'un la lui posait, elle le trouverait sûrement impertinent. Cependant Nobunaga ne paraît pas choqué par la réflexion de Mine.

-C'est une bonne question, reconnaît-il. Il y a deux raisons majeures pour lesquelles je reste à Azuchi. La première, c'est que lorsque je me rends sur un front, je m'éloigne des autres. Or je peux recevoir une demande de renforts ou de conseils de n'importe quel front à n'importe quel moment. La vitesse de réaction est souvent cruciale.

Mine hoche la tête, soulagée que Nobunaga prenne sa question au sérieux.

-La seconde raison, poursuit ce dernier, c'est que je veux garder un œil sur la capitale. Veiller à ce que personne ne manipule l'Empereur à son profit, ou ne se proclame shogun.

-Je comprends, ue-sama, approuve Mine.

Elle hésite avant de continuer. Mais Nobunaga semble apprécier son franc-parler – ce soir en tout cas – aussi reprend-elle hardiment :

-Mais cela doit être frustrant, non ? Rester bloqué à Azuchi ou à Miyako, envoyer des ordres, recevoir des rapports, tout en sachant que les évènements se déroulent dans un lieu hors de votre portée ?

Le regard de Nobunaga se perd dans le lointain.

-Cela fait longtemps, bien longtemps, que j'ai cessé de me battre pour mon compte, dit-il pensivement. Contrairement à Tokugawa-dono, je n'ai jamais été du genre à foncer sur le champ de bataille au milieu de mes hommes, ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire.

Nobunaga semble se plonger dans ses pensées.

-Que j'observe un champ de bataille de mes propres yeux ou que j'en regarde le plan, cela ne fait pas une grande différence pour moi, finit-il par dire. Ce qui me manque de l'époque où j'étais sur le front, c'est ce sentiment qui m'étreint lorsque je réalise que d'une décision pris en quelques secondes, par moi et par moi seul, dépendent des milliers de vies.

Mine est suspendue aux paroles de Nobunaga. Elle est si impressionnée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre qu'elle en oublierait presque de respirer.

Nobunaga paraît émerger de ses pensées. Il jette un coup d'œil écœuré sur la pile de rapports qui orne son bureau.

-Il est possible aussi que ce que j'apprécie sur le champ de bataille, c'est que tout le monde exécute mes ordres immédiatement, ajoute-t-il caustique. Personne ne perd de temps à les discuter ou à me demander des informations complémentaires.

Le seigneur a repris son ton et son attitude ordinaire. Mine est rassurée; elle se trouve à nouveau en terrain connu. Inconsciemment, elle reprend ses manières habituelles. Tandis qu'elle rajuste sa position, concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'aperçoit pas le long regard interrogateur, scrutateur, de son maître.


	3. Décembre

-Je vous félicite pour votre diligence dans la mise en place du siège à Takatenjin. Nul doute que Takeda Shirō cherchera à se porter au secours de sa forteresse assiégée. S'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait tout crédit aux yeux de ses vassaux… Non, barre la dernière phrase. Tokugawa-dono n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui précise, il le sait aussi bien que moi…

Mine tient le pinceau tandis que Nobunaga lui dicte une lettre à l'intention de son allié le seigneur du Mikawa. Pourquoi le lui a-t-il demandé à elle plutôt qu'à un secrétaire, ou bien à Magosaburō ou Ranmaru dont la calligraphie est impeccable, la jeune fille l'ignore. Elle soupçonne – très fortement – que son maître lui a demandé de faire ce travail uniquement pour pouvoir passer du temps seul avec elle.

-Lorsque Takeda Shirō quittera Kōfu pour le Suruga, prévenez-moi immédiatement. J'enverrai des troupes appuyer les vôtres. Ce sera l'occasion d'en finir enfin avec le clan Takeda…

La jeune fille lève le pinceau, car elle pense que la lettre s'arrête là. Il ne manque que les formules de politesse, que son maître n'a nullement besoin de lui dicter car elle les connaît par cœur.

-Cependant, reprend Nobunaga brusquement, pour que le piège se referme sur Takeda Shirō, nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard.

Mine replonge le nez sur sa feuille de papier. Elle trace les caractères du plus vite qu'elle peut, décidée à ne pas se laisser distancer par Nobunaga.

-C'est pourquoi, poursuit ce dernier, je vous enverrai dans les prochains jours une équipe d'inspecteurs. Ils examineront le front et vous conseilleront sur la stratégie à suivre et la manière de renforcer vos fortifications… C'est tout. Tu ajouteras la formule de politesse habituelle.

-Vous signerez la lettre vous-même, ue-sama ? demande Mine qui achève de recopier ce que son maître lui a dicté.

-C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire pour Tokugawa-dono, réplique son maître. Montre-moi ce que tu as écrit.

Nobunaga s'assied à côté de Mine et s'empare du brouillon. Il est si près que la jeune fille peut sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue droite. Si elle étendait le doigt, elle pourrait effleurer la main qui tient le courrier. Elle pourrait si facilement le faire. Cela aurait l'air d'un accident, d'une maladresse.

-Je vous prie d'excuser mon écriture, dit-elle à Nobunaga.

Elle escomptait parler dune voix sérieuse et ferme, mais c'est un petit filet de voix qui sort. Mine se sent ridicule.

-Cela ira, j'arrive à te relire, répond le seigneur.

Ils restent ainsi, immobiles, pendant un moment qui paraît infiniment long à Mine. Elle a de la peine à croire que relire le document prenne autant de temps à son maître. Elle pense qu'il prolonge à plaisir cette intimité, physiquement si agréable, moralement si inconfortable.

Mine décide d'oublier temporairement l'inconfortable pour se concentrer sur l'agréable. Elle lâche un petit soupir d'aise. Le soupir est discret, mais elle sait que Nobunaga l'a entendu. Pendant quelques instants, la respiration du seigneur s'est arrêtée.

-Cela me paraît convenir, dit Nobunaga d'une voix que la jeune fille trouve légèrement rauque.

Il se détache de la jeune fille et se relève. Ses pommettes sont un peu plus colorées que d'habitude, mais sans cela il a l'air on ne peut plus normal et maître de lui.

-Recopie cette lettre ou porte-la au secrétariat, poursuit le seigneur.

Sa voix a repris sa fermeté habituelle.

-Ensuite, rapporte-la moi que je la signe, achève Nobunaga.

-Entendu, ue-sama, répond la jeune fille en s'inclinant pour prendre congé.

Encore une fois, c'est la petite voix idiote qui sort de sa gorge. Mine se maudit, et elle se demande si son maître la prendra encore au sérieux après cela.


End file.
